


Syrup

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakfast, M/M, Syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve still got a mouth full of food, don’t you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

“Whoops,” Stiles says, slowing his pace and leaning down to lick the syrup from Scott’s back, nipping his skin before straightening up again and taking another bite of the waffle folded in his grip, “Sorry about that,” he mumbles with his mouth full.

Scott shifts a little to keep himself from sticking to the table and moans, glancing back at Stiles quickly, “Gimme a bite.”

“Mmm-kay,” Stiles smirks as he chews and swallows, “That’s pretty kinky, even for us,” he says, wondering if he should draw some blood before leaning down and biting Scott between his shoulder blades.

Scott’s eyes widen and he whimpers, taken aback by Stiles’s teeth pinching his skin, “No,” he gasps out, “You dork, I mean a bite of your **waffle**.”

Stiles pulls back and licks over the teeth marks as he glances up, “Oh,” he says and reaches out, offering it to Scott, a few more drops of syrup falling along his husband’s shoulder and he moans as he leans down, licking them up.

“This is ridiculous,” Scott utters out weakly, then proceeds to take a bite as he shoves his hips back towards Stiles’s thrusts, “ **You’re** ridiculous,” he corrects with a mouth full of waffle.

“Ridiculously awesome, you mean,” Stiles corrects him, grabbing Scott’s hip with his slippery, syrup-covered hand before snapping his hips forward and all but slamming Scott against the table.

Scott grunts and loses balance, hands shoving out to catch himself on the table before he smashes his face off of it, “Ridiculous,” he mumbles again, then lifts his right knee and perches it on the table, angling himself so that Stiles can get deeper.

Stiles grins and licks his lips, reaching back to his plate for another waffle as he continues thrusting, keeping a steady rhythm as he leans up on his toes to angle his dick.

“Stiles,” Scott whines and leans more towards one arm, reaching down with his other to get his hand on his dick, “Harder, I’m close.”

“Hell yeah, you are,” Stiles responds, stuffing the waffle in his mouth as he starts thrusting harder, struggling to hold both Scott and the table under him still as he moves.

Scott snorts fondly at Stiles and strokes himself quickly, the table wobbling with their movements. The sharp jabs of Stiles’s cock against his prostate make him gasp, toes curling as he finally comes and he clenches around his husband’s girth spasmodically.

“Mmfh,” Stiles mutters, dropping his forehead against Scott’s back as he slows his movements, panting through the waffle in his mouth as he comes as well, his body slumping against Scott’s.

“You’ve still got a mouth full of food, don’t you?” Scott asks knowingly, he doesn’t even have to look back at Stiles to know.

“Mhm,” Stiles responds as he starts chewing, swallowing a couple of bites before he speaks again, “We need to do this more often.”

“You _would_ say that.”


End file.
